darnafandomcom-20200214-history
Lutgarda (TV3)
Babaeng Linta ''Lutgarda Morales is played by model/actress Margaret "Maggie" Wilson in Darna (2009 TV Series). She is also portrayed by Roxanne Barcelo and Marian Rivera, as doppelgangers of other characters.'' The Leech Woman ('Babaeng Linta' in Filipino) is one of Darna's enemies. Originally Octavia Moran, she was a star in the 1940's until she was gang-raped and left for dead in a swamp. In the swamp were multiple leeches and a freak incident in the middle of the storm caused her to react to the leeches in a strange manner, also reviving her. She becomes the the figurehead among the four villains, the rest being the Demon Woman, the Wood Witch and the Hawk Woman. The original Darna defeats her along with three other villains. However a storm reveals the four encased in hail-blocks. Upon their discovery, Dr. Morgan quickly acquires them. Because of his tweaking to the casings, the four manage to escape and wreak havoc around the town of San Miguel. The villainesses demand to see Darna but instead are faced by the Keeper of the Stone (the original Darna) who promises to give them the stone, if they leave the town alone. The Keeper keeps her promise but only gives little of the power to the four villains before a darkness consumes them. Introduction of Lutgarda The portal that the stone takes them releases her in a small pond where she wakes up gasping and shouting, and notices that there are many leeches on her face. She says she needs blood and sniffs around. She saw three teenage ladies playing at the lake. The first girl goes to get her towel where Lutgarda is hiding at the back of the rock. She sips the girl until she goes pale before ducking once more behind the rock. The girl's friends call out her name, Anita and go see her lying on the floor motionless. Lutgarda then surprises then and sips the second girl while the third girl tries to run to no avail as Lutgarda extends her nose to sip also. The blood's nutrients restores her beauty and hide the veins at her forehead after which she takes a bath in the lake. As Lutgarda Morales Many people of San Martin are very excited to see famous magazine model and drama actress Lutgarda Morales. The mayor prepares to welcome her to the town because she is assigned to roll a shooting at San Martin. The office of Siklab Publication is also ready to conduct an interview with her. Many people an ladies even Aleli iare excited to get autographs from her. A few days later Narda observes the news article of Siklab Pulication is reporting many young ladies died without any drops of blood and looking very pale. She later tells Ding that Babaeng Linta is wondering around San Martin and she thinks that Lutgarda and Babaeng Linta are one because according to the newspaper the corpeses of the ladies iare found in the locations where Lutgarda shoots the film but Ding dosn't agree with Narda because of her beautiful image. Later Lutgarda holds for autographs for her fans at her dressing room. Her assistant friend Bora chats with a handsome male recruit who plays the one who will be saved by Lutgarda in the movie. Lutgarda head at her dressing room for her make up where Bora later sees Lutgarda's forehead has wrinkles and veins. Bora orders the recruit to go out first because Lutgarda will have to put some make up. Lutgarda orders Bora to quickly put make up to covers it. When they are done Lutgarda tells Bora that she will intake more vitamins so that she not have wrinkles and beauty marks. Later that evening Bora meets a girl and he tells her that Lutgarda wants her to be in her movie. The girl becomes excited when she see Lutgarda. Lutgarda say something to her, she says that she wants her blood which the girl doesn't hear. Lutgarda sips the girl's blood until she dies and then the wound at her neck heals when she finishes off the girl. Later on while admiring her reflection in her superhero costume Lutgarda sees to her horror, wrinkles appear around her face and concludes that she must find a new victim. When Bora returns to her dressing room she tells him that have to go somewhere to which he complains about as he has a date. She then spits two leeches at Bora which take over her mind. She tells Bora that he will help her find her next victim. While driving she spots a teenage girl and calls out to her. The girl becomes excited to see the celebrity. Lutgarda then gets out of the car, stands in front of the girl and begins to sip her. Once she finishes off the girl, she begins caressing her face as the wound on her face heals. Suddenly Darna appears after hearing the girls scream, which surprises Lutgarda. However she begins acting worried and manages to convince Darna that Babaeng Linta was about to attack her but left when seeing Darna arriving. Darna briefly flies away in search of Linta (with Lutgarda laughing at how she was able to fool Darna), but shortly returns to tell that she did not see her anywhere. Lutgarda then makes Darna believe that Linta already escaped and says how she came to help the girl after Linta finished her before Linta turned to attack her. She then runs and hugs Darna who unknowingly comforts her while she smells Darna's blood. Lutgarda thinks to herself how it smells sweet, better than the teenager's blood, and prepares to absorb Darna. However she is halted by the arrival of the police, forcing her to rescind her nose and manages to maintain her cover. Lutgarda is later seen on TV during an interview about her encounter with Babaeng Linta and thanks Darna for saving her, saying that she is not afraid because Darna is around. When she is finished she thinks to herself about how Darna did not recognise her as Babaeng Linta and that she has copied all of her powers from the stone. She then remarks that as the leech she can drain a lot of power from Darna. Discovery of her identity In her efforts to exact revenge on Pancho Lutgarda invites him over to her apartment where he attempts to question her about the numerous bloodless girls found at her various shooting locations. However she again asks him about his knowledge of Adolfo Sandejas. Pancho (who is clearly bewildered and slightly annoyed this question) asks why she keeps asking this question, to which Lutgarda tells him that the two men have the same blood. Upon Pancho's question of how she would know this, she responds by saying she can smell his blood. Pancho remarks her keen sense of smell with Lutgarda extending her nose in response. Pancho frightenedly asks what is wrong with her nose where she angrily states it is extending and that she will sip his blood. Pancho announces she is Babaeng Linta and Lutgarda transforms. Pancho attempts to shoot Babaeng Linta but she catches his arm using her tentacle-like appendage and goes on to explain how she became what she is. She tells Pancho that Adolfo Sandejas escaped her and that she will kill Pancho to exact her revenge. Pancho tries explaining that they are not related, stating that his surname, his father's surname, and his grandfather's surname are all Macaspac and not Sandejas, however Linta simply says that the smell of his blood tells her they're related and again extends her nose. Fight with Darna Luckily Darna arrives before Linta can kill Pancho and so she slams Pancho into a wall to confront Darna. The superheroine says how she could now confirm her suspicions over the identity of Babaeng Linta while Linta teases her over how she was able to fool her the night that she drained the teenage girl of her blood. Darna grabs Linta's neck and throws her to the floor. Linta then surprisingly superspeeds behind Darna to punch her in the face, followed by a kick. Darna quickly recovers but confusedly asks how Linta had the power of superspeed when she retrived it from Babaeng Lawin. Linta then explains that she didn't get the power of superspeed but in fact copied all the stone's powers meaning she had all of Darna's abilities. Linta moves on to say that she will now sip Darna's blood to gain everlasting youth. Her nose extends to drain Darna, however Pancho gets in the way so she ends up pushing him out the way before being knocked out the window by Darna. The superheroine comes down to face Linta who throws Bora's (Lutgarda's assistant) friend at Darna. Darna catches the man and proceeds to fight the supervillainess and gains the upper hand. Linta then flies into the air with Darna doing the same. After a number of blows by both women, Linta is punched to the ground where her body separates into numerous leeches. Darna attempts to locate her opponent after the apparent finishing blow but fails to find her. The leeches then begin coming together as Babaeng Linta regenerates after Darna has flown away. Linta thanks her leeches and exclaims that she feels she is getting stronger. She then says to them how they will attack the town and feast on their blood. The next day at the market which is the movie set, the director has told everyone to pack-up. Linta arrives followed by hundreds of leeches, sarcastically asking why they should pack up when "the star has arrived". The people start running and screaming while she vomits out more leeches. Among those striving to escape, Bora is barely moving as he is held by fear and eventually trips over. Linta approaches him and he begs her not to kill him. She instead sends leeches to enter his body and put him under her complete control. She commands him to follow her, remarking that there are so many to kill while Bora tells her to proceed as he will personally take care of the men, and they walk off together. Linta is attacking numerous people as they succumb to her leeches and her tentacle-like appendages when Pancho arrives with a few policemen. They shoot at Linta but the bullets do not affect her which she explains is due to her having Darna's invulnerabilty. Bora throws leeches at them which they dodge, but his mistress grabs Pancho with a tentacle-like appendage and begins squeezing him. Darna arrives and they begin to fight again. As they are fairly even, Darna flies away and returns with a pipe to which she uses to suck the air in front of her and subsequently catching Linta's nose, who is temporarily pushed away. Taking control of Darna She then explains to Bora that she needs to empower herself and that she will do so by sipping Darna's blood to gain the strength and power of the stone. She fights Darna again who sends her flying into a near-by restaurant. Darna taunts her claiming that she believed Linta would be a challenge. Linta responds by telling Darna she is impressed by her before vomitting leeches towards her who stick to Darna's bare skin, causing her to fall to her knees before Linta. Linta calls out to Darna who slightly straightens up. Linta exclaims "success" before Darna's eyes turn black as she is now under Linta's control. Linta commands Darna to stand up and face her and asks what happened to her arrogance, before telling the superheroine that she is now weak, especially once Linta sips her power. Linta then asks Darna if she is ready to surrender her power to which Darna responds with a simple nod. Carding attempts to snap Darna out of Linta's control, who tells him to shut up, before vomitting leeches in his direction. Linta's nose expands, but instead of going for Darna's neck like all her previous victims, the end of her nose opens and fixes over Darna's nose and mouth where she begins to powerfully suck the life out of the superheroine (ironically in the same fashion that Darna sucked away her air previously), while forcibly pulling her closer to her. As Linta continues to drain Darna's lifeforce the heroine begins turning blue due to the lack of blood and struggles to stay standing as previously commanded. While feeding, Linta feels even more powerful, claiming to be stronger and better than Darna with her new power as she sighs with pleasure. Overindulgence Even with Darna completely at her mercy, Babaeng Linta's greed becomes her undoing. Attempting to take all of Darna's power at once backfires as her body struggles to contain so much. The villainess begins to grow bigger as she cries out in pain. Eventually she reaches her limit and explodes, separating into a multitude of leeches, finally relinquishing Darna from her control. Revival Despite most of San Martin believing she is dead, Babaeng Linta revives in the forest similar to how she reconstituted after losing to Darna near her apartment. After multiple leeches come together, she stands up, annoyed that Darna thinks she has won, and attempts to fly away. She discovers however that she has lost the powers of the stone as a result of her not being able to contain all the power she was draining from Darna. Without these powers Linta ponders how she will be able to fight against Darna again. Her strong sense of smell picks up Aleli nearby who has been left alone by Inoy. Linta appears behind her as she finishes her phone call with Narda. Aleli turns around to find her and starts screaming. Linta silences her as she sucks blood from Aleli's neck. Masquerading as Aleli When Aleli seemingly returns to Hospicio she is acting far from normal. Meanwhile another Aleli is trapped outside far away, having been replaced by Linta who has taken her appearance. Choosing to sleep with Narda instead of upstairs with the children, she confirms to herself that Narda and Darna's blood smell the same and that they must be the same person. While Narda sleeps, Babaeng Linta tries to kill her so that she can reclaim the stone. However the stone protects Narda, forcing Linta to rescind her nose, The next morning, Linta antagonises Narda over the appearance of Black Rider, asking how Darna must feel to have to share the limelight with another hero. When Narda turns on the cooker, the fire scares Linta and she reverts to her original form. She quickly escapes before Narda sees her and makes her way back to Aleli. Aleli begs Linta to let her go saying that she is weak. Linta snaps at her, saying if she didn't still need her blood that she would have already killed her and that she doesn't even enjoy draining her ordinary Type O blood. She feeds on her again, regaining her disguise as Aleli as the real one is sucked of her life. When her victim asks why Linta is doing all these, she says that she wants the stone from Narda. But since Aleli doesn't know Narda's secret Linta decides not to tell her, promising that her leeches will eat Aleli when she is no longer of use. After a visit from Pancho, Linta pretends to seduce him so she can plant a leech on his neck with the hopes of finally exacting her revenge. Unfortunately for her, they are interrupted by Inoy and she is forced to get rid of it before Pancho notices. Linta returns to the forest in her original form just in time to catch Aleli who has escaped from her prison. Once again she feeds on Aleli, to the point where her victim is on her knees, but she continues to drain her blood from her throat. Powers Babaeng Linta's powers initially are the ability to command leeches, and to absorb and drain the energy and blood from other people using her tentacle-like appendages and extending nose. She also uses her tentacles as weapons to attack or restrict her enemies. Lutgarda also absorbed the power of the stone with just her hand. She has a keen sense of smell due to her nose being her main tool for draining her victims. This allows her to search for blood suited to her tastes, commenting how sweet Darna's blood smelled, and also to help her to identify a person's blood, such as Pancho's, which made her sure he was related to Adolfo Sandejas. Lutgarda helped the other super-villainesses by reanimating them, absorbing the life of a lab technician and spreading the energy to her partners. She can also use her leeches to control people. While they keep their personalities, their will is overridden by the leeches. However, it appears that the level of the person's personality that remains depends on how many leeches have entered their body. For example, to control Bora, each time only two leeches went inside him and he retained his full personality, but when Lutgarda took control of Darna, she vomitted a hoard of leeches, after which Darna responded to commands like a mindless puppet, clearly not herself. Even though she probably needed to use more to control someone so powerful, with so many leeches in Darna it appears that Lutgarda's control over her is absolute. Darna does not utter a word to any question posed, can only nod when her mistress asks if she is ready to give Lutgarda her power. Additionally, while Linta is draining the life out of Darna she tries to remain standing as she was commanded, even as her strength is being sucked out of her. Unike the other villainesses, Lutgarda got to copy Darna's powers Flight, Invulnerability, Super-Human Strength & Speed, rather than become a new vessel for it. It seems however that her powers aren't as strong as Darna's since Darna still beat her while fighting in the air. When she 'died' the first time after absorbing too much of Darna's power, she lost her Darna-like abilities. She discovered, however, that her link with the leeches allowed her to reconstitute herself as well as shape-shift, supposing she's drained enough essence off the person she wishes to duplicate. However she needs the person to be alive to take their form. Differences from the comics * In the comics, Lutgarda is a circus freak with an elephant like nose who was rejected by society. She is not an actress * She was not a rape victim, her life is more similar to Valentina's, being a leech woman since birth * She wears a short tight fitting dress in the comics instead of the modern scale suit * Her nickname was Garda in the comics. * Her emotions controls the weather. In the TV series this concept was dropped. * Darna had a hard time fighting against her in the comics because she has a phobia of leeches * She has no tentacles in the comics either, her nose is the only thing that makes her look like a monster Category:Characters in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Villains in Darna (2009 TV series) Category:Deceased Characters in Darna (2009 TV series)